


The Girl in Black

by band_meme_trash



Category: Fanfiction Club - Uomini belli e altri disastri - Criminal Pepper
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/band_meme_trash/pseuds/band_meme_trash
Summary: I draw random characters that I created, these two characters that I created were in a relationship so I thought I'd write a story about them.





	The Girl in Black

**Author's Note:**

> I draw random characters that I created, these two characters that I created were in a relationship so I thought I'd write a story about them.

There’s this girl in my biology class I can’t help but stare at, her crystal blue eyes, the way her jet black hair flows over her left eye, heck I don’t even know her name, but if people find out I like her my reputation would be destroyed. I walk into my biology class and there she was sitting there with nothing but a sketchbook and earbuds. “Ok class today we will pick partners and create a presentation to present in front of the class.” I saw people start moving, I badly wanted to try to be partners with the girl but my friend Nathan was waving for me to come to him. “Hey bro!” He said as I sat down. “What’s up?” I asked. “Meh nothing really.” He said glaring at the girl with a smirk on his face. “What are you planning now” I said with a weak laugh. “Watch this” he said getting his water bottle and walking over to her. He opened the water bottle and dumped it all over the girl. Everyone laughed as she stood up, she grabbed her sketchbook and ran out of the room. I wanted to say something but Nathan came over to me “Wasn’t that hilarious!” Nathan said as he sat down, “Yea heh” I said. I heard the bell ring so I picked up my stuff and walked to my next class. I saw the girl walking to class and these two guys come over and push her things out of her hands, one guy grabs her phone “What are ya listening to?” he says as he checks her phone, “Green Day huh sounds gay.” He said throwing her phone. Once they left she picked up her things and ran to the bathrooms. The last bell of the day ran and people were going to there lockers, I saw the girl get her things and start to leave before a guy stopped her, “Where ya goin?” he said with a smart tone. “H-Home.” she said, the guy laughed. She checked her phone, “I really need to go.” she said. “No.” a couple minutes passed. “I really need to go.” she said trying to leave, he stopped her again, “Nah.” A few more minutes passed and I finally decided to do something. “Hey dude let her go.” I said. He moved and let her pass the guy gave me a weird look.  
The next day the girl came in with bruises and scrapes, she sat down in and started fiddling with her jacket, I started to walk over to her “Nathan what are you doing?” My friends asked. “I’m just ganna go talk to someone.” I said “Your not going to sit by that loser are you?” They said laughing. I just ignored them and walked over to the girl, “Hey are you ok.” She looked down “I’m fine” I sat down and she looked at me surprised “Did someone put you up to this?” She asked. “No I just wanted to come talk to you.” I said smiling. “I-I’m sorry I’m not used to people being nice to me” she mumbled. “What happened to your face?” I asked. “I-It’s nothing” she said. “It ok you don’t have to tell me.” She looked down again. “Do you wanna hang out at the park today after school?” She looked up at me. “Are you sure?” She asked. “Of course I’m sure.” I said. “You would lose all of your reputation just to hang out with me?” She asked confused. “Sorry I’ve just never had a friend before.” She said looking down. The bell rang and I walked with her to her locker. “I h-have to ask my dad first so it’s- you know what never mind.” She said looking a little scared. “What’s wrong?” “I’m supposed to come home right after school but it’s fine.” She said. “Ok?” We walked to the park and sat on the bench. About 3 hours passed and she looked at the time. “I-I have to go.” She said getting up. “Wait I’ll walk you home.” I said. “N-No you don’t have to really.” She said. “I insist” we started walking until we got right outside her house. “You should leave.” She said. “Ok” I said while walking away. “Wait.” I said as she turned around. “What’s your name.” I said as she smiled. “Alex” She said quietly. “My name is Alex” she said again. “I’m Nathan.” I said “See ya again tomorrow?” “Sure” She said. I turned around as she walked in until I heard yelling. “YOU BETTER NOT BE JUST COMING HOME!” I heard a man yell. Then I heard glass breaking and Alex scream. I started running to the house..


End file.
